


Leaving

by Sangerin



Category: Malory Towers Series - Blyton
Genre: F/F, Special Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her mother was ill and needed the help at home, and one term less of school wouldn't make a great deal of difference to Catherine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notathing (iamisaac)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/gifts).



Catherine broke the news of her departure at the supper table one night. She, like all the other girls in the Sixth Form, had been planning to stay on at Malory Towers for one more term. But her mother was ill and needed the help at home, and one term less of school wouldn't make a great deal of difference to Catherine. She, after all, wasn't planning to go on to University, as Darrell and Sally and Betty and Alicia were.

She didn't expect anyone to be particularly upset about her departure. She was an oddity among her form, kept back among girls a year younger. She knew what the other girls had said about her and Moira -- "the worst of the lot." Even Miss James had been less than pleased, last year, to have them both in her form for another year.

At home, she was wanted, far more wanted than here at school. Secure in that knowledge, she had made her decision, written to her mother, who had written to Miss Grayling. And then she made her announcement to the girls in North Tower.

That night, after Lights Out, Catherine was curled up in her bed in the corner of the dormy she shared with Darrell, Alicia and Sally. She was dozing, but not asleep yet, when the door opened and someone slipped through. They walked quietly up to Catherine's bed and put a hand on her shoulder. 'Catherine...' She woke up properly at the sound of her name, spoken in a low voice rather than a whisper, and it didn't quite register that it was Moira standing over her. But Catherine got up, put on her slippers and her dressing gown and followed Moira out of the room.

'I had to come,' said Moira, her voice a little louder now that they were in the corridor.

Catherine pushed her hair away from her face and stifled a yawn. 'Did you want me for something?'

'Are you really leaving?' Moira asked.

Catherine nodded. 'Mother needs me, and no one here will be sorry to see me leave.'

'I will,' said Moira.

'Oh, of course, we've come through the school together, I know. But you...' she'd been about to say "have your own friends", and then realised the falsehood of that statement.

'Come with me.' Moira pulled Catherine by the hand down the corridor to the window. The heavy curtains fell across a window seat, and Moira drew Catherine behind the curtains where they would be hidden should any mistresses come along the corridor.

'Really, Moira!' said Catherine. 'One would think you had some great secret to share. I'm of course willing to listen to whatever you have to say, but it's eleven o'clock at night!'

Moira looked away, turning towards the window. 'Is it so hard to believe I'll miss you?' she asked. 'Do you remember when we were in third year?'

Catherine remembered. She remembered soft kisses in the music room and holding hands, dawdling at the back of the group on class rambles. But after that year, Moira pulled away and became standoffish, and Catherine dealt with it the only way she could, which was to throw herself into being sweet and helpful to everyone.

But right now, Moira was waiting for an answer, and all Catherine could say was 'I remember.'

'I'm sorry,' said Moira. 'Believe me, please,' and she leant forward to kiss Catherine. Catherine hesitated for just a moment before she leaned into the kiss, not quite understanding what was happening.

But maybe there would be one person sorry to see Catherine leave Malory Towers.


End file.
